1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more specifically, to a system and method for charging an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer device technology has developed rapidly over the past decade. A broad variety of consumer devices are now available to meet the diverse needs of a wide spectrum of consumers. An example of a consumer device is a digital video camcorder (DVC) that provides a user with a convenient device that records video and audio and also provides the ability to transfer the recorded video and audio to a computer-readable medium. The computer-readable medium may be, for example, a Digital Video Disc (DVD) or a computer memory.
Some consumer devices, such as the DVC described above, may consume a significant amount of power when capturing and replaying video and audio. DVC devices typically operate using battery power associated with a battery that is included in the DVC. However, DVC battery sizes are limited due to a desire for the overall size of the DVC to remain small. Although battery technology is steadily advancing, conventional battery technology cannot keep pace with elevating power requirements of DVCs that result from increased recording resolutions and other enhanced features.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a technique to maintain the charge associated with a battery included in a consumer device.